This is not what I meant!
by Yes So Maybe No
Summary: Basically a crack!fic. This is what happens when Canada wants attention and France gives him advice.


America and England were bickering in the counsel room. Russia walked in and sat down.

When he looked at the two arguing over the drawings on the chalkboard, a shadow passed over his face and he began to go "Kol-kol." America and England shut up at once and sat down. They continued to glare daggers at each other but Russia didn't seem to mind that anymore

Just then Canada walked in. And guess what. He was naked. That's right. And he had a maple-leaf censor.

Russia blushed for a second but nobody saw. He shook it off, stood up and walked over to Canada's chair. Canada noticed the shadow and looked up, paling.

Russia smiled and said, "You are ready to become on with Mother Russia now, da?"

Canada stood up, knocking over his chair, and backed away. America and England looked and did double-takes.

England looked at Canada and said, "Who are you?! And why are you naked?!" Then he looked closer. "Hm. You look an awful lot like America. But your hair is more like France's..." America blushed, noting how England was checking out Canada. They were twins after all!

Canada was about to speak when Japan walked in. He blushed, covered his eyes and  
excused himself, running down the hallway.

Germany walked in, following Japan with his eyes. "Hey, why is Japan running away from the me-" he he cut off, looking into the room now. First he saw Russia and England both staring intently at something. Then he was America blushing and looking between the thing and England. When he took another step in he saw someone who hadn't been there before. He was about to ask who this strange person was Italy came in behind him and saw Canada.

"Vee~" he said, "It's a ghost~. Why aren't you wearing any pants, ghost?" Canada blushed and started to speak but then China ran in and slammed the door closed. South Korea could be heard banging on the door, calling out to China, "Brother, let me feel them! It won't hurt, da-re!"

China locked the door and leaned against it, eyes closed. When he opened them he jumped.

"Aiyahh!" he said, "Italy, why are you only wearing a shirt, aru?! And why is there a semi-visible man with a maple leaf?!" Italy smiled at China. "Vee~ That ghost was naked and there aren't any ladies around so~"

Russia turned around and said, "China, you become one Russia, da?" with his rape face showing. China shook and looked around at everyone with wide eyes. Then he seemed to come to a conclusion.

He unlocked the door, swung it open, causing Korea to fall in, and bolted out, going the same way Japan had. Korea got up, blanched, and followed China.

By this time Canada was feeling both victorious and mortified. America finally spoke up after gathering the courage to ask his twin a question. He was the hero after all!

"Um, Canada," he said, "W-why are you, n-naked?" He was averting his eyes and sneaking glances at England, who was still studying Canada.

Canada smiled and was about to answer when he was interrupted (again) by Cuba walking in and yelling, "America! You bastard! What are you doing?!" Canada's face fell as he looked at Cuba. "I-I'm not America." Cuba looked a little closer and his eyes widened. He flushed and ran out.

Canada stumbled toward the door. Then, of course, France walked in. He took one look at Canada and paled. Grabbing Canada's hand, he ran out, yelling, "This is not what I meant!"

The next day, when Canada walked into the meeting room he was met with a very unusual sight. For one England and America weren't fighting! In fact, they were conversing pleasantly!

Another unusual sight was China and France. They were both leaning against a wall and France seemed to be flirting with China. 'So that's what he had to do last night.' Canada thought, noting China's flush.

Then someone came up from behind and felt his chest. "Yaah!" Canada yelped, turning a few heads. This crazy phenomenon was lost on Canada, however, as he had turned around to see South Korea holding up his hands and grinning. "Not as good as Aniki but~"

A dark shadow appeared behind Canada as SK cut off and ran away. Canada looked up to see Russia. Before he could react, Russia took his hand and dragged him to the table.

When Russia sat down he pulled Canada down so that he was sitting on his lap. They happened to be sitting right next to England and Canada heard a little of his conversation.

"-glad I was right, you two really are twins!" "Shut up!" Canada blushed and giggled at America's flushed face. "That is funny, you think?" Canada twisted in Russia's lap to see his childish face. "Ah, um, yeah." Canada said, flushing.

He started to squirm and was about to ask to let into his own seat when Hungary came in and made a beeline for him.

"Hey, you should do that again sometime." she said, winking and holding her camera. "Or even invite someone else to."

Just then Prussia walked. Stark naked. With and iron cross censor. And all hell broke loose.

For the next two weeks everyone came in at some point with a personal censor. The last person to attend a meeting in this way was France. This was because everybody realized that this was something he actually did from time to time.

Ohhonhonhon~

A/N The idea belongs to Indigo Ninja. I just put it to paper. So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
